L'Héritier
by Cornedrue99
Summary: Harry Potter puissant et héritier de ...


Bon alors me voilà pour une nouvelle fic ou Harry Potter deviendra puissant, je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment…

Disclamer : Rien est moi sauf l'histoire inventé. L'histoire d'origine est à J. ainsi que la plupart des personnages.

_**L'Héritier…**_

Prologue :

L'homme difforme entra dans la maison de ses ennemis un sourire au lèvres puisqu'il pensait pouvoir détruire les seuls ennemis qui pourraient le réduirent à néant, le tuer, chose qui parait invraisemblable pour le commun des mortels mais qui est devenu espoir avec une chance de se réaliser un jour quand il eut appris de son plus fidèle serviteur qu'une Prophétie existait et annonçait la possibilité qu'il meurt de la main de l'enfant de ceux qui l'auront pas trois fois défiés…

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiés, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un deux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit…celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lors que mourra le septième mois…_

Il lança un sort et la porte de la maison des Potter sortit des ses gonds et atterrit aux pieds d'un James mi-effrayé, mi-déterminé à en découdre et qui cria :

Lily, c'est lui, prends Harry et va t'en, je… je vais essayer de le retenir !

-Pauvre fou ! Qui est tu pour croire pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort, tu es malheureusement le descendant de ce cher Godric, un pur Griff… dit Voldemort qui fut coupé par James

-Oui je suis son descendant tout comme tu es celui de _ce cher Salazar_, dit-il en imitant le Lord, cette chère face de serpent folle et puérile.

-Tu oses… !

-Oui j'ose Tom, car malgré la terreur que tu inspire tu n'est qu'un pauvre petit orphelin solitaire, le pauvre petit Tomynounichet chéri il a entendu des méchantes voix dans sa tête qui lui disaient de devenir un méchant garçon et de tuer plein de gens, c'est pas bien Tommy, pas bien du tout, dit James heureux d'avoir encore la répartie qu'il avait contre snivelus.

Voldemort n'y tenant plus s'exclama :

AVADA KEDAVRA !

Une lumière verte puis plus rien…

Voldemort monta à l'étage et tua Lily Potter qui refusait que Voldemort tue son fils et malgré la proposition que lui avait fait le seigneur des ténèbres qui consistait à le laisser tuer son fils et la laisser en vie, elle décida de rester entre le berceau de son fils et le Lord Noir pour affronter la Mort et rester avec son fils jusqu'au bout, après cet acte abominable accomplis, il voulut tuer le fils de ses deux dernières victimes, Harry James Potter, mais… malheureusement pour lui, le sort qu'il avait envoyé se retourna contre lui, et comme par magie… Voldemort ne fut plus de ce monde… du moins, c'est ce que la population sorcière crut…

Mais ce soir là Sirius Black en apprenant la nouvelle décida de prendre l'enfant et de l'emmener dans un endroit des plus hors du commun.

Effectivement, une semaine avant leurs morts, James et Lily avaient demandé à Sirius que si il leurs arrivaient malheur, qu'aucun des Maraudeurs ou des amis de James et Lily n'y même et surtout pas Dumbledore de prendre la garde de Harry mais qu'il devait être envoyé chez les membres de la famille qui lui restait pour des raisons de sécurité lui avaient dit Lily et James. Voilà où ça les a menés les [raisons_ de sécurités]_…

C'est alors la mort dans l'âme qu'il se rendit chez les Dursley seule famille qui restait à l'Héritier Potter et son filleul par la même occasion Il laissa une lettre aux Dursley pour leur expliquer la situation du mieux qu'il le pouvait mais de toute façon il était persuadé que cela ne servirait à rien, mais bon c'était quand même les dernières volontés de son meilleur ami et de sa femme quoi !

Il déposa donc le nourrisson qui se reposait dans son berceau rouge et or sur le perron du 4 PrivetDrive Little Winning avec une lettre leur expliquant les évènements catastrophiques de la nuit pour une famille et magnifiques pour le monde sorcier et moldu, _mais comme dirait Le vieux shooté au citron : Il faut des pertes des deux cotés pour gagné une guerre, c'est le prix à payer …_

-*Trop de conneries à mon avis*, pensa Sirius

Il repensa à la lettre qu'il avait écrit et se demanda si cela suffirait pour qu'ils acceptent l'enfant car James et Lily avaient été très clair sur ce sujet là, Harry ne doit jamais et sous aucun prétexte, tomber entre les mains de Dumbledore.

_Chère Pétunia Dursley,_

_J'ai le déplaisir de vous apprendre que votre sœur Lily Evans ainsi que son mari James Potter, viennent de mourir un peu plus tôt dans la soirée assassinés par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps laissant leur petit garçon orphelin._

_C'est donc à vous, dernier membre de la famille de l'enfant de l'accueillir sous votre toit et de vous en occuper comme votre propre fils si vous l'accepter(ce que je vous conseille très fortement si vous ne voulez pas avoir tous les sorciers du Monde Entier à vos trousses)_

_Je vous prie d'agréer à mes sentiments les plus distingués _

_Cordialement,_

_Sirius Black (un ami de votre défunte sœur ainsi que le meilleur ami de son défunt mari)_

Sirius regarda une dernière fois l'enfant sous la pluie, sonna et toqua à la porte puis se cacha derrière un buisson pour s'assurer que les Dursley le prendrait bien avec car il faut toujours être prudent et ne jamais avoir trop confiance dans les gens que l'on ne connaît pas.

Il vit donc Pétunia Dursley ouvrir la porte et recueillir le bébé.

A cette vue Sirius espéra que son filleul est une enfance heureuse et à cette pensée transplana chez Remus en larmes pour lui annoncer la triste nouvelle…


End file.
